Transformers:World War Earth-Descent into Darkness
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: In the war against the Decepticons, the Autobots have stumbled upon the horrifying revelation of the chaos bringer, Unicron, but they will get some unexpected help from a small town in central Oregon...
1. Metamorphosis

**The Autobot-Decepticon war rages on Earth as Optimus Prime and Megatron's factions square off across the globe. Optimus and his crew landed on Earth because they thought Transformers have not made contact, but they are in for a rude awakening...**

Millions of years ago, a ship, with no crew and its cargo unknown careened through the skies of Earth, where it smashed into a hill. An eerie purple smoke issued from the cracks and fractures in its hull. Four million years later, a town had been built near where the ship-Gravity Falls, Oregon.

 **Present day, summer**

The Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel, were on a quest. Dipper, the boy, lead his sister through the woods, with close friends Soos and Wendy, who worked at their great uncle Stan's business, the Mystery Shack.

"So, dudes, what exactly are we looking for on this mystery hunt?" Soos Ramirez, the pudgy, Hispanic young man asked.

"The journal says that there is a crashed spacecraft here somewhere." Dipper answered.

"I wonder what's in it." Wendy Couduroy, the red-haired beauty of Dipper's dreams asked him.

"I'm not quite sure." Dipper said. The four continued on, until they found a square shape, with cylinders jutting off of its end.

"This looks like it." Dipper said. They ventured into the ship, and then. Suddenly, purple smoke exploded from the hatch as they entered. Mabel coughed and she said,

"Someone needs to, spray some air freshener in here!" Dipper looked around and was amazed

"What is all of this stuff?" Dipper said. Soos and Mabel were goofing around as they picked up artifacts.

"Hey, dudes, check out this giant mask!" Soos said.

"Oh my gosh!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Dipper, I feel, uh..." Wendy said as he fell over.

"We need to get out of here!" Dipper said. The kids ran from the ship, with purple smoke exuding off of them as they went through the woods, back to the Mystery Shack, where Grunkle Stan said,

"What have you kids been up to?"

"Grunkle Stan...help us!" Dipper groaned. Several hundred miles away, at the Ark, the Autobots' ship, Teletraan 1 sparked to life, saying,

"Optimus, I'm picking up an unusual energy signature!"

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said. Prowl, Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Jazz, Arcee, Ratchet, Jetfire, Huffer, Sky Lynx, and the Airealbots along with the 4x4 squad, made from Hound, Outback, Ironhide, Trailbreaker, and Swerve, piled into Sky Lynx to Gravity falls to investigate. Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Soundwave said,

"Lord Megatron, there has been an energy disturbance in central Oregon. Should we go and investigate?"

"I will gather a squad." Megatron said, and Starscream and his Seekers, Bludgeon, Knockout, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Soundwave and his minions, and the Combaticons mobilized to go to Gravity Falls. In the small town, Sky Lynx touched down and Optimus said,

"Autobots, let's roll!", and they changed to their vehicle modes. They sped down the road at almost 200 miles per hour, and they soon attracted some unwanted attention from Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, who pulled over Swerve for his unmistakably bad driving.

"Sir, have you had a bit too much to drink?" asked Blubs, but the window rolled down and Swerve answered by transforming from his pickup mode.

"Sorry to bother you, officers, I just still have a hard time adjusting to this new vehicle mode." and he changed back to his truck mode to catch up with the others. The two of them sat speechless in their squad car, jaws dropped. The Autobots arrived at the Mystery Shack, and Grunkle Stan said,

"Boy, oh boy, lots of tourists!", excitedly, forgetting his employees and his niece and nephew were suffering from some illness. The Autobots changed from their vehicle modes to robot modes, and Grunkle Stan said,

"So, what can I get you fellas?"

"We detected an Energy surge here, somewhere." Optimus explained.

"An energy surge?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, you may have heard of the transformers before." Optimus said.

"Optimus, I'm picking up several unknown energy signatures." Ratchet said as he looked inside the Mystery Shack.

"The kids? They're saying something's wrong with them." Grunkle Stan explained.

"Please, let us see them!" Optimus said, urgently. Grunkle Stan dragged the kids out for the Autobots to see.

"I know what's wrong with them!" Hot Rod said as Ratchet went to look at them.

"They have Nucleon poisoning!" Hot Rod deduced.

"How do you know that?" Ratchet asked.

"I can sense it! Nucleon is Energon tainted with Unicron's essence." Hot Rod said.

"A who-what?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Never mind. We have to help them." Hot Rod said. Hot Rod changed to his new Dodge Challenger mode and raced away, peeling out of the woods. He went to a scrap yard, where he found a John Deere 310 backhoe and a Jeep CJ-5, then he found a Tigercat 1135 log harvester, then when he returned, he pulled Soos' truck over and lined the vehicles up to one of the kids. Ratchet was amazed, and he tried to pitch in.

"What do you need, Hot Rod?" he asked.

"Get me an energy source, it's going to be risky, but it's our only option." Hot Rod said.

"And what will that be?" Ratchet asked Hot Rod.

"You'll see!" Hot Rod said. Ratchet was suspicious, but Grunkle Stan soon came to help, pulling a generator out of the Mystery Shack.

"If this will help..." he said. Ratchet used his smallest most precise tools to attach the wires to the generator, then wire the generators to the vehicles. Everyone was amazed, then Stan turned on the generator, and Hot Rod revealed something amazing. He felt energy coursing through his circuits as he then plugged into the generator to boost the power, and then the kids eyes lit up, and they each soon fell asleep, and it was over.

"What happened?" asked Prowl.

"They've become Autobots!" Smokescreen exclaimed as the four kids inhabited their new robot modes.

* * *

In space, the Unicron heralds were on their way, and X-Brawn said,

"Master, I am sensing an enormous discharge of Nucleon!"

"Home in on it! We must make the preparations necessary for his feast!" Nemesis Prime said, and the Unicronians continued on their course to Earth...


	2. Light and Dark

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots have gone to investigate a mysterious energy disturbance in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. There, they discovered that four kids were afflicted with a sinister sickness known as Nucleon Poisoning, however, the Autobots were able to transform them into their own kind, and now Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos must adapt to their new forms…**

The four new Autobots stood still for a second. Dipper moved his hand in front of his face, and it scared him,

"Ahh!" he shouted. He stumbled on the ground, and the Autobots looked at him.

"What did you do to me?" he exclaimed.

"Dipper, it's okay, dude, we're what the Autobots are now!" Soos said as he changed to his pickup truck mode.

"Upgrades!" He said. Previously, as a human, Soos drove a Chevrolet C10, but now, he was a shiny new, desert tan, Silverado 1500. Mabel transformed into her jeep mode, which was a junked old CJ-5, and then it was a Jeep Wrangler. Wendy changed to her log harvester mode and said,

"Roomy!" Dipper, seeing his friends change to their vehicle modes, transformed, and he was disappointed.

"A tractor? Really, Hot Rod?" he said.

"I thought it suited you." Hot Rod said.

"Autobots, let's roll out." Optimus said, and then the real Autobots changed to their vehicle modes and drove to Sky Lynx, their transport. They boarded him and took off for the Ark, with Grunkle stan staying behind with Mabel's pet pig, Waddles. When they arrived at the Ark, they were amazed.

"This is amazing!" Dipper said.

"Welcome to the Ark." Optimus said. The four new Autobots went to look at various sections of the Ark. Mabel looked in Ratchet's sickbay, where Firstaid, Ratchet's assistant said,

"This area is for medical staff only!" Mabel wrote on a datapad and gave it to Firstaid,

"Here's a prescription for chill pills!" She laughed. Firstaid facepalmed and Mabel left. Wendy was looking in the weapons vault and saw rows and rows of very dangerous weapons.

"I could so use some of these." she said to herself.

"Go ahead, look at some of them!" Ironhide said. Wendy was all to happy to grab a quad cannon, a rocket launcher, and a high powered hand pistol. The Autobots gathered for a mission briefing at Teletraan 1's monitor.

"Autobots, I have pinpointed the energy disturbance in Gravity Falls." Optimus said. The Autobots listened.

"Earth may not be as unknown to us as we previously thought." Optimus said, grimly. The others were puzzled.

"In Gravity Falls there was a ship full of artifacts used by the original disciples of Unicron. They were discovered long after the war, during the reign of Nominus Prime, and he decreed they be sent into deep space, where it crashed in Gravity Falls." Optimus explained.

"That's how we got that Nucleon Poisoning!" Mabel said.

"We need to get back to Gravity falls and destroy that ship!" Dipper said.

"Than I will place you in command of the strike team to destroy it." Optimus said.

"Good call, dude!" Soos said. Dipper was somewhat pleased, but much was at stake for the mission. He gathered his courage and assembled together the 4x4's, Jetfire, Prowl, Bumblebee, Jazz, Inferno, Arcee, Hot Rod, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, the Airealbots, and Blaster with his deployer force. Optimus said,

"I must come with you." Dipper did not object, and he said,

"Autobots, roll out!" He changed to his backhoe mode and lead the Autobots back to Gravity Falls. They soon arrived, and Mabel said,

"Dipper, look!" Dipper turned around and saw five streaks of light in the distance. Where they landed, the five streaks were the Unicron heralds Nemesis Prime, Barricade, Road Rage, Slicer, and X-Brawn. Nemesis said,

"Is everyone here?"

"Here." the other four said.

"Let's roll." Nemesis said. The five Unicronians changed to Earth vehicle modes and went to find the crashed ship. The Autobots were making their way to the ship, and when they got to the ship, Dipper said,

"You know what to do. Arcee, do you have the charges?"

"You got it!" Arcee said, and she handed Dipper a sack with the explosives, but not without taking one out for herself and for Wendy. Dipper took the charges and gave each Autobot one.

"Take it and put it somewhere in the ship." he said. The Autobots were preparing to set their charges when a voice suddenly shouted,

"Stop right there!" Dipper turned and saw the Unicron heralds.

"Surrender, and our master may spare you!" Nemesis Prime said.

"Or not!" Slicer said.

"Never!"Mabel said.

"Then we'll have to destroy you!" Nemesis Prime said, and the Unicronians charged, but the Autobots stood firm. They battled the Unicronians, and Wendy and Arcee were sword fighting Slicer, and he said,

"Two against one, how can you hope to defeat me?"

"We don't hope to do anything, we're already in the process!" Wendy said, and Arcee jumped, Wendy gave her new friend a boost, and she clashed with Slicer, who pulled out his twin katanas, then Wendy grabbed her axe and fought alongside Arcee. Soos and Smokescreen battled Road Rage, who was angrily uprooting trees, and Smokescreen changed to his car mode and blew smoke, blinding Road Rage, then Soos, punched him in the back of the head. Nemesis Prime, who held off Dipper, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Inferno, said to the rest of the heralds,

"Enough! We are through playing with you, Autobot rabble. Unicronians, unite into, NEMESIS OMEGA!" The others retreated and formed a combiner, with Nemesis Prime as the torso, Slicer and Road Rage as the arms, and X-Brawn and Barricade as the legs.

"Hahaha!" Nemesis Omega cackled.

"We've got this, Airealbots, combine!" Silverbolt said, and the Airealbots merged into the awesome Superion, but then Nemesis Omega punched him so hard his fist went through Superion's chest and he fell apart. The Autobots were in retreat, but Dipper ran back for the ship.

"Dipper, what are you doing?" Mabel asked her twin.

"I have to destroy that ship, even if it means I die!" Dipper answered.

"You can't!" she said.

"This is war, Mabel, and people die! Sometimes others living means yourself dying." Dipper said. Dipper changed to his backhoe mode and left, then Wendy said,

"Mabel, we have to fall back to the Shack!" Mabel changed to her Jeep mode and Dipper fought Nemesis Omega.

"You don't stand a chance, Autobot!" Nemesis Omega laughed maniacally.

"Yes I do, and it's right here!" Dipper said as he revealed that he had a detonator. Nemesis Omega and Dipper wrestled until they were over the ship, then Nemesis Omega pleaded,

"No, please, I beg you!"

"Sorry, but it's been a blast!" Dipper said, and with one final punch, Nemesis Omega and Dipper plummeted onto the ship, and then Dipper set the charge. The young Autobot's life flashed before his life. He remembered what it was like to be human, then the charge detonated, and it blew up Nemesis Omega and the ship. The others could see the explosion from the Mystery Shack, and Mabel shed a tear, but then, there was a shout, which became louder and louder, until a crash was heard nearby. The others ran to see. Miraculously, it was Dipper!

"Dipper!" The others said, relieved.

"You made it!"

"Yep, and it hurts more than you think to be in this body right now.

"Let's get back into our bodies, dudes." Soos said. They returned to the Mystery Shack, where Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy's human bodies lay, still afflicted with Nucleon poisoning. They stood by them, and Optimus said.

"Autobots, join me in the purification chant." The others joined Optimus and held each other's hand, forming a circle. Optimus opened his chest, and he took out of it the Matrix of Leadership.

"Kentei...Suta...Miro...Choro-Neey...Chava...Neeka...Hiyo-Saea...Quetos...Mera-San-Che..." they chanted, and Grunkle Stan watched. The Matrix began to glow and rings of energy swirled around it.

"Shaejii...Kerus-Eri...Seeti...Chawa-So-Kei...Sheeva...Revi-Kie...Phi'li...Xijion-Tu, Zhenshi-Du-Ni-Qui-Kejish-Zhji-Xu!" The Autobots continued. They began to glow with blue energy and it touched the bodies. The four's eyes began to drain of color, until their bodies turned grey and their minds returned to their human bodies. Dipper was the first to wake up, and he said,

"Finally, I'm back. I missed this old thing!" Mabel strained,

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"I'm trying to transform!" Mabel answered.

"Dudes, I can't remember what just happened." Soos said.

"All for the better." Grunkle Stan said.

"Goodbye!" they said, and the Autobots changed to their vehicle modes and drove off.

"Such a nice semi truck!" Dipper said.

"Dude, Peterbilt is way better, just ask my dad." Wendy said.

* * *

Thunderwing spoke with Unicron.

"I'm afraid that Nemesis Prime and his team have been-destroyed." he reported.

"Than go. Finish their mission." Unicron said.

"Yes Master." Thunderwing said, and he changed to his vehicle mode and flew to Earth.

* * *

On Earth, Fortress Maximus' ship landed on Ascension Island, in the south Atlantic. The crew disembarked, and Fortress Maximus said,

"He's here, somewhere.", and looked out to the ocean...


End file.
